Renouveau
by Anthinae
Summary: Poudlard a été reconstruit. Pas entièrement, juste les bouts endommagés. Il fallut beaucoup de magie, mais les professeurs y parvinrent sans trop de soucis et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui le château ressemble toujours à ceux mentionnés dans les contes de fées et c'est ce qui fait sourire Hermione quand elle revient, 4 mois après la fin de la bataille.
1. Chapter 1

**A savoir :** Toute première fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

 **Pairing :** Dramione.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Poudlard a été reconstruit. Pas entièrement, juste les bouts endommagés. Il fallut beaucoup de magie, mais les professeurs y parvinrent sans trop de soucis et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui le château ressemble toujours à ceux mentionnés dans les contes de fées et c'est ce qui fait sourire Hermione quand elle revient, 4 mois après la fin de la bataille.

McGonagall a jugé bon de donner aux élèves une pause d'une durée de 4 mois après la mort de Voldemort. Les élèves devaient faire leurs deuils. Beaucoup de personnes étaient décédées durant cette bataille et les apprentis sorciers avaient besoin de repos.

La professeur de Botanique, Madame Chourave, avait suggéré à McGonagall que tous les élèves doublent leur année. La nouvelle directrice prit en compte sa proposition et 4 mois plus tard, Hermione ainsi que tous les autres revenaient pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

La seule fille du Trio Héroïque avait profité de son congé pour rendre la mémoire à ses parents (qui lui en voulurent un peu au début) et passer le plus clair de son temps, non pas à étudier, mais à aider les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste. Travailler là-bas, aider toutes ces personnes blessées par les mangemorts était le seul moyen pour elle de se rendre utile. Ron trouvait ça idiot qu'elle travaille là-bas. Il disait qu'elle devait s'occuper d'elle et pas des autres après tout ce qu'elle a vécu mais Hermione n'était pas d'accord et ce fut une des raisons pour lesquelles le couple s'est séparé, 2 mois après leur premier baisé.

La relation entre Ron et Hermione était plutôt tendue depuis 2 mois maintenant. La jeune fille essayait de lui parler, de rire avec lui mais quelque chose s'était brisé depuis leur rupture. Même Harry avait perdu espoir de les revoir comme avant.

* * *

 _« Prête pour le premier cours ?_ demande Ginny à Hermione  
 _-Plus que jamais. »_

Après avoir lancé un Reducio sur sa valise et l'avoir rangée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, Hermione sortit du dortoir suivie de sa meilleure amie. Elle commençait son année par potions, avec le professeur Slughorn. Elle ne se réjouissait pas du tout, sachant qui elle allait voir à ce cour. Ron allait surement l'ignorer, une fois de plus.

En entrant en classe, la Gryffondor de dernière année se dirige directement vers l'armoir pour prendre son livre puis va se mettre devant son chaudron. En attendant que le professeur arrive, elle scrute la classe des yeux. Harry parle avec Ron et celui-ci lui lance parfois des regards noirs. Elle ne peut que le comprendre. Au fond la classe, elle peut voir Malfoy, seul. C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas accompagné de ses acolytes, pense-t-elle. Il a changé en 4 mois. Ses cheveux sont plus ternes qu'avant et il a des cernes bleutés sous les yeux. Il tient la manche gauche de son uniforme dans sa main comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit son bras. Parfois, Hermione le voit grimacer et se tenir l'avant-bras gauche avec sa main droite. Sa marque serait-elle encore là ? Hermione devrait s'en moquer mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle est juste trop curieuse.

Quand le professeur fait enfin son entrée, Hermione détache ses yeux de Malfoy qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué, pour se concentrer sur les instructions que donne Slughorn.

 _« Pour ce premier cours, nous allons réaliser un Philtre de Paix. Pour cela, prenez la page 126 de votre livre. Nous allons avoir besoin de poudre de pierre de Lune. Qui sait à quoi sert souvent la pierre de Lune ? »_

Hermione leva la main et sembla être la seule à savoir.

 _« Miss Granger ?_  
 _\- La pierre de Lune, appelée aussi pierre à souhait sert souvent comme décoration mais nous pouvons l'utiliser en forme de poudre pour les potions. »_

Elle aperçut Ron lever les yeux au ciel et Harry lui donner une tape sur le derrière de sa tête.

 _« C'est très bien ! Rappel important avant que vous commenciez votre potion, ne la buvez surtout pas ! C'est moi qui jugerais si elle est réussie en fonction de sa couleur. Les personnes qui réussiront cette potion feront gagner 10 points à leurs maisons. »_

Hermione se mit directement à la tâche mais elle remarque rapidement que le livre ne donne pas toutes les informations. Vers la fin du cour, elle est surprise d'entendre que Malfoy est le seul à avoir réussi le philtre. Elle veut tellement savoir comme il a fait qu'en sortant de la salle, elle se place devant lui pour pouvoir lui demander mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle est tellement concentrée sur ses yeux devenus ternes et sans aucunes traces de sentiments qu'elle ne l'entend même pas lui parler.

 _« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demande-t-il, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.  
 _-Euh... Je... Rien. »_ bafouille la Lionne.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Il la contourna et sorti de la classe.  
Pas d'insultes ? Pas de "Sang de bourbe" ? _Bizarre_ , pensa Hermione.

* * *

Draco, posté devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, hésitait depuis déjà un long moment. Ravaler sa fierté, toquer et demander de l'aide ou continuer de souffrir comme il le fait depuis 4 mois ? Finalement, il n'a pas eu besoin de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall l'accueillit dans son bureau, sans prononcer un mot.

 _« Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Malfoy ? C'est bientôt le couvre-feu._  
 _-Je sais mais je devais vous parler. »_

La directrice attendit qu'il s'exprime mais elle voyait que c'était compliqué pour lui. Le serpentard était incapable de parler mais pas à cause de sa fierté, il n'était plus question de ça. Elle s'était envolée dés qu'il était rentré dans cette pièce. Maintenant, il avait tout simplement peur d'être rejeté.

Il releva sa manche qui couvrait son bras gauche et laissa apparaitre sa marque. La marque des ténèbres que Voldemort lui avait apposée. McGonagall s'approcha pour regarder de plus près son bras. On pouvait voir le serpent bouger doucement.

 _« Comment ce fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas disparu ?_ demanda la directrice.  
 _-J'ai demandé à ma mère et apparemment, Voldemort pensait que s'il périssait, cela aurait été de notre faute à nous, les mangemorts, donc il a jeté un sort pour que la marque reste à vie. »_ expliqua Draco.

Le serpentard grimaça à cause de la douleur que provoquait la marque.

 _« Tu as mal continuellement ?_  
 _-Non, c'est aléatoire, comme l'intensité de la douleur. Parfois, je peux avoir des tiraillements toute la journée et d'autres fois, c'est comme-ci quelqu'un m'avait lancé un Doloris uniquement sur l'avant-bras. »_  
 _-Je suppose que tu veux t'en débarrasser. »_

Ca ne sonnait pas comme une question.

 _« Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, je pense qu'elle pourra t'aider mais je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'elle t'enlèvera cette marque. Maintenant filez dans votre dortoir Monsieur Malfoy ! »_

Draco savait que cette horrible marque ne partirait jamais mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que derrière la porte du bureau, Hermione avait tout entendu de sa conversation avec la directrice et qu'elle s'était cachée sous un sortilège de Désillusion avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

* * *

Premier chapitre en ligne !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, vous pouvez me laisser des **reviews** pour me faire part de vos _remarques._

A plus tard,

 _Dana Serpens._


	2. Chapter 2

**A savoir :** Toute première fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

 **Pairing :** Dramione.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Réponses aux reviews** : Merci beaucoup à **Lilaasas** , **dramione love** , **Fan de twilight** et **Alex5637** pour vos reviews. Vous attendiez ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à la haute de vos attentes ! Encore une fois, merci pour vos compliments.

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : _

Draco venait de rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. A peine affalé sur le canapé vert foncé qu'il vit Pansy arriver, rouge de colère, vers lui.

 _« N'y pense même pas,_ dit-il en levant son doigt pour lui inciter de ne pas parler.

 _-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malfoy. Où étais-tu ? »_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être casse-pieds, pensa-t-il. Toujours à se mêler de ce qu'il ne la regardait pas alors qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis.

 _« Ca ne te regarde pas. »_

La jeune fille se résigna et parti dans son dortoir, laissant le blond dans ses pensées. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

 _« Ce n'est point gentil d'envoyer paître une demoiselle Monsieur Malfoy. »_

La Baron Sanglant surgit devant Draco, ce qui le fit sursauter.

 _« Est-ce que je vous demande pourquoi vous êtes couvert de sang moi ? Non ! Alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires sale fantôme. »_

Draco se releva, furieux qu'un fantôme qui avait surement fait des choses bien pire que lui s'immisce dans ses histoires.

Bizarrement, quand il était en colère, sa main ne le tiraillait plus. Peut-être que le remède pour ne plus souffrir est d'être en colère tout le temps.

* * *

Hermione étudiait sur son lit, les livres ouverts et éparpillés sur son drap. A coté d'elle, Parvati Patil discutait du nouvel élève de septième année avec Leanne Gates. Un certain Cole Anderson qui provenait apparement d'Ilvermorny. De ce que la Gryffondor avait compris, le garçon avait déménagé et, ne pouvant arrêter ses études, s'était donc retrouvé à Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu mais d'après Leanne, Anderson était beau à tomber et sa beauté n'avait rien à voir avec celles des anglais d'ici. Hermione n'avait pas hâte de le voir, malgré les descriptions faites pas ses amies, elles avaient d'autres choses en tête. Et pour une fois, ce n'était même pas son cours d'arithmancie.

C'était Draco qui était dans ses pensés, depuis le matin où elle l'avait vu. Il l'intriguait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et une question trottait dans la tête d'Hermione : _Qu'a-t-il à son avant bras ?_ La Gryffondor n'avait pas la réponse et c'est ce qui l'énervait. Alors cette année, puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun problème, que plus personne n'allait mourir de la main de Voldemort ou d'un autre mangemort, elle se donna pour but de trouver le secret de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours.

* * *

 _« Ron, tu comptes faire la paix avec Hermione ? »_ demanda Harry.

Ron, qui était entrain d'admirer ses posters de Quidditch qu'il venait tout juste d'accrocher au mur, hocha négativement la tête.

 _« Jamais. Elle m'a quitté Harry, je lui en voudrais toujours. »_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Tu es beaucoup trop borné Ron. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne plus t'aimer. Vous vous êtes séparés parce que vous ne partagiez pas les mêmes valeurs_ , expliqua le balafré

 _-Es-tu entrain de dire que j'ai de mauvaises valeurs_ ? Ron se tourna vers lui, les sourcils relevés, un regard menaçant sur le visage

- _Ne pas avoir les mêmes valeurs qu'Hermione ne veut pas dire que les tiennes sont mauvaises. Elles sont juste différentes. Toi, après la guerre, tu as préféré penser à toi, te reposer, te soigner et prendre du temps pour ta famille et toi, ce que je comprends. Hermione, elle, a préféré s'occuper des autres, parce qu'elle en a ressenti le besoin et grâce à ça, elle s'est senti mieux. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. »_

Ron souffla, signe qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus et que la conversation était terminée. Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus pesante au fil du temps. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, Ron était son meilleur ami et à moins d'avoir un retourneur de temps, Harry ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec les deux au même moment. Alors c'est vrai, il s'était un peu détaché d'Hermione, voyant que celui qui souffrait le plus de cette rupture était Ron. Non pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la décision d'Hermione de se séparer du rouquin mais parce que son meilleur ami souffrait beaucoup de cette décision, au contraire d'Hermione, qui avait l'air plus libre.

Harry n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres mais là, c'était plus fort que lui. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'entendaient plus et cela l'affectait beaucoup. Surtout que depuis peu, Ron devenait mesquin envers son ancienne petite amie, ce que l'ancien élu n'acceptait pas.

* * *

 _« Par la barbe de Merlin, Pansy ! Laisse moi en paix ! »_ hurla Draco.

Mais Pansy ne voulait pas le laisser. Elle l'avait même suivit dans le dortoir des garçons alors qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à y rentrer.

 _« Non Draco, je ne te laisserais pas ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !_ ordonna la jeune fille aux cheveux hébènes.

 _-Il ne se passe rien. Va-t-en maintenant, tu gènes les autres garçons_. Draco montra du doigt les autres élèves qui partageaient son dortoir. Parmi eux, Blaise, installé sur son lit et plongé dans sa lecture de Folio Buti, était le seul à ne pas regarder la scène qui se déroulait au milieu du dortoir.

La Serpentarde ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant qu'elle était au milieu des autres garçons, dans un endroit où elle n'était pas sensé être. Elle s'élança à une vitesse folle dans les escaliers pour vite rejoindre la salle commune. De la chambrée, on pouvait entendre les rires et les moqueries fuser, les filles se moquant gentiment de la pauvre Pansy.

 _« Nous avons eu de la chance que Théodore ait repoussé ses envies nudistes à demain. Pansy aurait surement pleuré si elle l'avait vu sans son caleçon ! »_ dit Blaise, qui avait reposé son livre sur sa table de nuit.

Draco, et le reste du dortoir, se mit à rire, sauf Théodore, qui lui, préféra frappa légèrement son ami Blaise dans l'épaule pour finalement, esquisser un petit sourire.

* * *

Très tôt le matin, Draco Malfoy était parti à l'infirmerie pour y rejoindre Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci, déjà au courant de son problème par le biais de la directrice, venait de finir une pommade d'une couleur peu rassurante que le Serpentard regarda avec dégout.

 _« Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy, je viens tout juste de finir votre antidote. Nous avons juste à garder espoir pour qu'il fonctionne. Placez-vous ici. »_ dit-elle en montrant de la main la chaise placé à coté de son bureau.

Draco s'installa donc sur la chaise, relevant la manche de sa cape de sorcier et de sa chemise, dévoilant le serpent qui ondulait doucement sur son bras. Le reptile avait l'air menaçant, pourtant, ce n'est qu'un dessin ancré sur sa peau mais Draco a pris l'habitude de ne jamais le regarder.

Quand la pommade rentre en contact avec sa peau, Draco a eu une terrible envie de hurler. Sa peau le brule, le pique et rougi. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux tellement la douleur est forte et quand enfin l'infirmière retire ses doigts de son avant bras, le Serpentard court à l'évier pour rincer sa blessure. L'eau le pique mais l'apaise. Madame Pomfresh ne comprend pas cette réaction mais le laisse faire. Draco remarque que son avant bras meurtris est rouge et que son tatouage est brulé et gonflé. Il ravale ses larmes une fois la douleur partie.

 _« Votre antidote m'a brulé le bras !_ s'exclama Draco.

 _-Je suis désolée Monsieur Malfoy, je ne pensais pas que la pommade provoquerait une telle réaction. »_

 _Ce n'était que le premier antidote_ , se rassure Draco. Il espère juste que le deuxième fonctionnera.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre en ligne !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, on se retrouve bientôt,

 _Dana Serpens_


	3. Chapter 3

**A savoir :** Toute première fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter

 **Pairing :** Dramione

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Avant de commencer votre lecture :** Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que l'année qui arrive sera remplie de bonheur et de joie pour vous comme pour moi. Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce troisième chapitre. En plus de ça, j'ai un peu honte parce qu'il est très court.

Petit rappel : Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, malheureusement. Mais je suis trop débordée avec les cours etc pour en avoir un. En plus de ça, je suis en pleine écriture d'un livre et ça me prend énormément de temps.

Sinon, le prénom Cole ne se dit pas Colle comme de la colle mais se dit Caule.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

Hermione avait enfin croisé le nouveau qui venait d'Ilvermorny. Cole était avec elle en cours de Métamorphose et avait été placé chez les Serdaigles. Leanne avait raison, le garçon était magnifique et Hermione l'avait souvent regardé en classe. Son visage est harmonieux et rayonnant. Il est grand et noir de cheveux, avec toujours un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Son charisme, sa prestance, tout a l'air incroyable chez lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent ! Hermione –et toutes les autres filles- fondait littéralement à chaque fois qu'il ne prenait la parole pour dire une réponse. La Gryffondore l'avait revu en cours de Botanique. Cole lui avait même passé ses gants en peau de dragon parce que les siens étaient troués. Elle avait rougit puis l'avait remercié, une vraie attitude d'adolescente. Pour tout dire, Cole lui avait même proposé d'étudier avec elle à la bibliothèque mais Hermione a refusé, prétextant préférée étudier seule. En fait, elle voulait juste se rapprocher du secret de Malfoy pendant son temps libre.

Malfoy commence à l'obséder. Elle s'en rend compte mais ne fait rien pour changer ça. Elle veut découvrir ce qu'il cache, elle veut savoir ce qu'il se passe avec son avant bras et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a encore sa marque. Elle a eu plusieurs cours avec lui et il se fait de plus en plus discret. Il ne parle pas, sauf en Potions, le seul cours auquel il a l'air d'accorder de l'importance. Il ne fait plus aucune remarque, plus aucun commentaire désobligeant. Comme-ci pour lui, les querelles d'hier étaient du passé.

Hermione a remarqué que Pansy tournait autour de Malfoy elle aussi mais pas de la même manière qu'elle. Alors qu'Hermione se fait discrète, le surveille sans se faire repérer, Pansy, elle, l'harcèle de questions auxquelles le Serpentard répond par des soupirs. Elle aussi veut savoir ce qu'il se passe et la Gryffondore ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir en compétition avec elle.

Quand la Lionne arrive à la bibliothèque, elle retrouve Harry, à qui elle n'a pas parlé depuis plusieurs temps. Elle s'installe à côté de lui, le balafré la salue.

 _« Hey, Hermione, comment vas-tu ?_

 _-Très bien, et toi ?_ demande-t-elle en sortant une plume et un parchemin.

 _-Ron me tape sur les nerfs mais ça va. »_

Hermione ne cherche même pas à savoir pourquoi est-ce que Ron ennuie son meilleur ami. Elle n'a plus vraiment envie d'entendre parler de lui.

 _« J'ai un entendu dire que le nouveau te tournait autour, c'est vrai ?_ sonde Harry, un sourire aux lèvres

 _-Je ne pense pas qu'il me tourne autour, il veut juste se faire des amis…_

 _-Je suis content que tu sois passé à autre chose après Ron._

 _-Evitons de parler de lui._

 _-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tu as eu quelle note à ton devoir sur les sortilèges informulés ? »_

Hermione remercia silencieusement son ami d'avoir changer de sujet.

 _« Un Optimal, et toi ?_

 _-Acceptable. »_ dit Harry d'une petite voix.

Les deux meilleurs amis continuèrent d'étudier en silence. Hermione ne jetait pas un seul regard à son meilleur ami, ou plutôt, son ancien meilleur ami. Pour elle, Harry avait préféré rester dans le clan de Ron que tous les deux s'étaient séparés et elle trouve ça puéril de parler de clan mais pourtant c'est ce qui est et par conséquent, elle ne considérait plus Harry comme son meilleur ami. Ils gardaient une relation amicale, certes, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi complices qu'avant. Peut-être que cette relation s'arrangera avec le temps.

* * *

Draco avait décidé de ne pas se présenter à son cours de Métamorphose aujourd'hui. Il voulait se concentrer sur son problème, sur sa marque. C'est pourquoi il est le seul présent à la bibliothèque. Plongé dans plusieurs livres à la fois depuis vingt minutes, il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu'une personne vient d'arriver dans la bibliothèque. C'est le bruit de plusieurs livres qui tombent sur le sol qui lui fait lever la tête.

 _« Désolé, désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »_

C'est Granger qui lui parle. Elle est accroupie à deux mètres de lui, elle essaie de porter au moins une dizaine de livre dans ses deux bras fins.

 _« Et si tu les faisais voler grâce à un sort. Ou tu peux aussi les rétrécir._

 _-Je connais ces sorts Malfoy, mais ces livres sont pour Madame McGonagall et tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on utilise la magie quand on n'en a pas besoin. »_

Draco lâche un petit rire. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours à suivre les règles.

 _« D'ailleurs, elle se demande pourquoi tu n'es pas en classe_ , lance Hermione, enfin sur ses deux pieds, les livres dans ses bras.

 _-Dis lui que je me suis permis de manquer son cours pour chercher des solutions à mon problème, elle comprendra._

 _-Je ne suis pas un hibou, tu lui diras toi-même ! »_ Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

C'est qu'elle a de la répartie la petite –plus si petite- Granger. Draco se surprend à aimer ça. A aimer ce dédain, cette répartie qu'elle lui lance.

Le blond se replonge dans sa lecture, plume à la main. Tout ce qui pourrait l'aider, il l'écrit sur un parchemin. Il lit des histoires de sorciers qui veulent faire partir des cicatrices de guerres. Il écrit comment ils sont parvenus à les faire partir, avec quels ingrédients et se dit qu'il ira donner tout ça à Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui prépare les pommades et les potions. Il garde espoir. En tous cas, il essaie de garder espoir. Hier, alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, son avant bras s'est mis à le faire souffrir. Terriblement souffrir. Ses brulures se sont vite estompées. Plus vite que naturellement mais il ne s'est pas posé de question. Ca l'arrangeait au final.

A part les professeurs, personnes n'est au courant qu'il porte encore sa marque. Personne ne sait qu'il a mal, qu'il souffre. Les professeurs ne trouvent pas d'antidote, certains ne cherchent même pas.

Il aime se réfugier tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il pense à ses parents, à sa mère surtout. Son père est à Azkaban donc sa mère se retrouve seule, dans le Manoir. Elle n'a plus personne alors que Draco essaie de compenser se manque en lui envoyant des lettres tous les jours. Tous les soirs, il écrit une lettre, raconte sa journée et lui demande des nouvelles puis tôt le matin, il s'éclipse dans la volière et envoie son hibou d'une blancheur éclatante au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

C'est de plus en plus difficile pour Hermione de garder le secret de Malfoy. Elle aimerait tellement lui en parler. Elle aimerait l'aider. Ce qui est très étrange mais elle aimerait vraiment l'aider. Le Malfoy qu'elle connaissait s'est éteint et elle doit avouer que ça lui manque. Ses répliques lui manquent. Ses cheveux d'un blond étincelants, ses yeux remplis de malice lui manquent. Non pas qu'elle a un faible pour lui, il est impossible pour elle d'éprouver d'autre sentiment que de la pitié envers lui.

C'est pour ça qu'un mardi après-midi, alors qu'elle n'a pas cours, elle se rend à la volière, lettre en main. Les hiboux et le chouettes volent autour d'elle, certains la regardent méchamment tandis que d'autres viennent se poser sur ses épaules ou sur sa tête. Elle appelle son rapace, une magnifique Chouette leptogramme, lui accroche la lettre et la fait s'envoler, tout droit vers la maison de ses parents. Dans sa lettre, Hermione demande à sa mère de lui envoyer un produit de beauté moldu, du fond de teint. Sa mère va surement lui demander depuis quand elle se maquille mais Hermione espère vraiment qu'elle lui enverra le produit. Elle a une idée derrière la tête pour aider Draco.

* * *

Chapitre très court, comme je l'ai dit plus haut.

J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu.

A plus tard,

Dana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing** : Dramione

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Avant de commencer votre lecture** : Je suis de retour après 2 ans de pause avec la suite de cette fiction. J'ai retrouvé le fichier de _Renouveau_ il y a quelques jours et j'ai trouvé cette fanfiction plutôt bien écrite, bien que je l'ai commencée i ans. Merci pour vos reviews et vos compliments. Je publie en même temps cette fanfiction sur Wattpad, sous ce nouveau nom **_"Anthinae"_. **

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :_

Hermione pensait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à remettre les pieds sur le sol de Poudlard. Les visages des personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui sont mort pendant la bataille l'ont hantées durant des semaines. Elle fait encore des cauchemars sur le décès de Fred et de Lavande, bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette dernière. Quand elle est revenue à Poudlard, son cœur s'est apaisé. Les débris n'étaient plus là, les fissures non plus. Comme si cette guerre n'avait jamais existé. Au milieu de la cours, devant l'entrée principale se trouve un monument, un des plus gros débris de Poudlard, un morceau de mur, le seul qui n'a pas disparu. Dessus y sont inscrits les noms des personnes disparues durant la bataille. Le premier nom est celui de Cédric Diggory.

Elle était attablée avec son amie Ginny quand son hibou arriva, volant gracieusement au dessus de la table des Gryffondors et laissa tomber un petit paquet juste au dessus d'Hermione qui le rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase sur son assiette. Elle le déballa sous le regard curieux de sa meilleure amie.

 _« Du fond de teint ? Je ne savais pas que tu te maquillais…_ lui dit Ginny.

 _-Ca m'arrive parfois. »_

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse de devoir mentir à sa plus fidèle amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'un fond de teint pour aider Malfoy, Ginny serait devenue folle de rage.

 _« Tu ne penses pas que la teinte est trop claire pour toi ?_ demande son amie en lui prenant le flacon des mains.

- _J'en mettrai seulement pour la soirée de Noel de Slughorn, j'aurai le teint pâle en hiver. »_

Ginny hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Hermione se mit à chercher Draco des yeux. Elle le trouva facilement, assis à la table des Serpentard, en pleine discussion avec Blaise et Théodore. Elle n'allait certainement pas l'ennuyer maintenant. Elle se reconcentra sur son petit-déjeuner, tout en essayant de garder un œil sur Draco. Quand elle le vit se lever, elle fit de même, prétextant une urgence sanitaire à Ginny, et elle se mit à suivre le Serpentard, de la manière la plus discrète possible, son petit paquet dans la main.

Avant qu'il entre dans la salle commune de Serpentard, elle l'appela.

 _« Malfoy ! »_

Il se retourna et elle le rejoignit.

 _« Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin m'appeler. Tu n'es pas très discrète Granger. »_

Les joues d'Hermione se mirent à rosir. Elle baissa le regard sur le flacon qu'elle tenait en main et soudainement, elle se senti idiote. Draco ne voudra jamais qu'elle l'aide et elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi elle veut l'aider.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-il, ses yeux poser sur le flacon.

 _-C'est pour toi, je veux dire, hum… Je pense que… que ça peut t'aider. Pour, tu sais… Ton bras. »_

Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Hermione si tendue. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue comme ça, c'était pour les BUSE , en cinquième année. Il arrive à voir qu'elle a peur de sa réaction.

 _« Mon bras se porte bien…_ dit-il, peu certain de comprendre ce qu'Hermione voulait dire.

 _-Ta marque, je voulais dire ta marque. »_

Le blond fit un pas en arrière, sous le choque _. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit au courant ?_ Seuls les professeurs le savent, et Blaise, qui un jour l'a surpris dans les toilettes des garçons, la manche de sa chemise relevée. La colère l'envahit et il ne sait pas comment réagir. Doit-il s'énerver ? Lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires ?

 _« Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait. »_

Elle le regarde, ses yeux luisant le supplient de ne pas s'énerver. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle lui veut, ni pourquoi elle veut l'aider. Elle est sensée le détester, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, tout ce qu'il lui a dit.

La curiosité prend le pas sur la colère et le Serpentard l'incite à parler, à expliquer comment est-ce qu'elle compte l'aider.

 _« C'est du fond de teint,_ elle lui tend le flacon et il le prend délicatement. _J'ai pris la teinte la plus claire. »_

Elle le voit sourire.

 _« Viens »_ il s'exclame et lui prend la main sans réfléchir.

Ce contact l'électrise et il a l'impression que son cœur, si froid depuis plusieurs mois, se réchauffe doucement. Hermione a l'air étonné, ses yeux sont écarquillés mais elle ne retire pas sa main de la poigne de Draco. Elle le laisse l'emmener dans les anciennes toilettes des filles, là où se trouve Mimi Geignarde. Quand ils entrent dans la pièce, Hermione remarque qu'ils sont seuls, pas de Mimi à l'horizon.

Draco lâche sa main et elle est déçue qu'il l'ait lâchée si précipitamment. Malgré elle, elle aurait voulu que ce contact dure plus longtemps. Elle regarde le Serpentard relever la manche de sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Elle reste quelque seconde à fixer sa marque. Hermione n'a pas peur, elle sait qu'elle ne risque rien, que ce n'est qu'une marque. Le serpent a beau onduler, il ne pourra jamais rien lui faire, car Voldemort est mort et les mangemorts n'existent plus.

 _« Tu penses que tu peux l'enlever ?_ il demande, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

 _-Je peux la cacher. »_ lui dit Hermione en reprenant le flacon.

Elle enlève le couvercle du produit qu'elle tient en main et prend l'avant-bras de Draco dans sa main gauche. Le Serpentard frissonne légèrement. Il appréhende. Délicatement, la brune libère un peu de produit sur la marque et tapote de son doigt pour étaler le fond de teint. La teinte est un peu trop foncée et crée une légère démarcation sur la peau quasiment blanche de Draco. La marque disparait petit à petit. Une fois entièrement recouverte, Draco lève les yeux vers Hermione, ahurit.

 _« Je suis désolée, la teinte n'est pas assez claire. »_

Hermione sort un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuie le doigt. Draco n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

 _« Je sais qu'elle n'a pas disparue mais au moins tu ne la verras plus et tu pourras remonter les manches de ta chemise en cours »_

Le blond lève doucement les yeux vers la Gryffondore.

 _« Merci. »_

Non, elle ne rêve pas, Draco Malfoy vient vraiment de la remercier. Et il est parti. Il l'a laissée planter là, au milieu de la pièce. Hermione est déconcertée, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourquoi est-il parti ? Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui donner le flacon. Il est juste parti.

Elle entend au fond de la pièce un rire. Pas n'importe quel rire, celui de Mimi Geignarde. Celle-ci sort d'une toilette et vole jusqu'à Hermione.

 _« C'était très drôle à voir,_ lui dit la fantôme en gloussant. _Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place »_

Mimi ne s'arrête pas de rire, même quand Hermione quitte la pièce, furieuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing** : Dramione

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Avant de commencer votre lecture** : Je sais, vous n'êtes pas habitués à ça. 2 chapitres en 2 jours, c'est dingue, surtout en sachant que vous avez attendu 2 ans pour avoir le chapitre 4. Ne vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme, je vous préviens déjà. Même si j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire maintenant que je suis à l'université, j'ai mes examens bientôt... N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voyez une faute. Normalement j'ai vérifié mais l'erreur est humaine. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 :_

Draco s'était réfugié dans une classe inoccupée, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il était essoufflé, en sueur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, sa tête tournait et il avait l'impression que les 4 murs de la pièce se rapprochaient petit à petit pour finalement se rencontrer et l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ressent ça. C'est comme si son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. La première fois qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état, c'était quand Voldemort lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Il était monté en trombe dans sa chambre après le départ de celui qu'il devait appeler « Seigneur des ténèbres » et il s'est mis à respirer vite et fort. Trop vite et trop fort pour que ça soit normal. C'est Rogue qui est venu l'aider. Il l'a attrapé, à poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules et lui a dit que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, qu'il allait l'aider. Rogue et lui n'étaient pas très proches durant son enfance. Ce n'est qu'à son adolescence que Draco a compris que Rogue n'était pas son parrain par hasard, que sa mère l'avait choisi pour son bien et que derrière cette apparence sombre se cachait un homme courageux, toujours là pour l'aider.

Là tout de suite, Draco avait besoin de Rogue. Pas de son père, pas de sa mère mais de Rogue. Et il ne l'avait plus. Le blond essaya de se calmer, de ralentir sa respiration. Il pose les yeux sur son avant-bras, là où sa marque est couverte de fond de teint. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même ce qu'était un fond de teint. Bien sur, il sait que les filles se maquillent, il sait même que le maquillage n'est pas réservé qu'aux filles, beaucoup de sorciers hommes se maquillent. Petit, il aimait bien regarder sa mère se maquiller, lui couché à plat ventre sur le lit conjugale et elle installé sur le petit tabouret de la coiffeuse mais il ne se souvient pas qu'elle mettait du fond de teint.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Hermione a fait ce qu'elle a fait. Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu l'aider ? Elle, qui autrefois le méprisait, voulait aujourd'hui l'aider. Il ne mérite pas son aide. Il l'a tellement détestée, elle et ses deux bons à rien qui lui servent d'amis. Elle doit surement avoir pitié de lui et il ne veut pas sa pitié.

De rage, il essaie d'effacer ce maquille qui recouvre sa marque. Le fond de teint part un peu mais à force de frotter, des marques rouges apparaissent sur sa peau, alors il cesse et se dit qu'il l'enlèvera plus tard, dans les toilettes de son dortoir.

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

Draco sursaute. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un essaierait d'entrer alors il n'a pris le temps de verrouiller la porte. Il se relève, repasse de ses mains son pantalon noir et abaisse la manche de sa chemise. Il essuie ses joues humides et renifle bruyamment, essayant de se redonner confiance. Il se tourne pour voir qui est entré dans la salle de classe et l'a dérangé.

Cole Anderson se tient sur le pas de la porte. Le Serpentard le reconnait car le garçon est avec lui en cours d'Alchimie. Il vient d'Ilvermorny et a déjà toutes les filles à ses pieds. Autrefois, c'est Draco qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Maintenant elles le fuient.

 _« Draco, c'est bien ça ? »_

Le blond hoche la tête, il n'a pas forcément envie de lui parler.

 _« Je cherchais le bureau de Slughorn, pour m'inscrire pour la soirée de Noel, sais-tu où il se trouve ?_

 _-Dans l'aile est, au rez-de-chaussée. Tu traverses le grand hall, tu sors dans la cours et tu prends le pont de gauche. C'est le bureau à droite dés que tu rentre. »_

Le Serdaigle remercie Draco et s'en va. Le blond souffle un grand coup. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'aider les autres.

* * *

Hermione est remontée dans son dortoir. Elle est seule, assise sur son lit. Le cours de divination a déjà commencé mais elle ne préfère pas y aller, toujours sonnée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle a voulu aider Draco car elle a pitié de lui. La directrice l'a laissé revenir à Poudlard mais plus personne ne lui adresse la parole à part son ami Blaise. Son père est à Azkaban et sa mère reste enfermée dans leur manoir. Il parait même qu'elle devra bientôt s'en aller et que le manoir sera réquisitionné par le Ministère de la Magie.

Contrairement à Ron et à Harry, Hermione n'éprouvait aucune rancœur envers le Serpentard. Elle a compris, dés l'instant où Lucius Malfoy a appelé son fils pour qu'il rejoigne les mangemorts et que celui-ci a hésité, elle a compris. Draco n'avait pas fait tout ça parce qu'il le voulait. Il a fait tout ça parce qu'il en avait été contraint. Bien sur, enfant, il aimait bien l'insulter de sang de bourbe et autres noms et ça, elle ne l'oubliera pas mais Draco mérite qu'on le pardonne pour ses mauvais choix. Au fond d'elle, Hermione sait qu'il a changé.

Hermione entend du bruit devant la porte du dortoir et se dépêche de ranger le fond de teint qui était posé sur son lit dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

La porte s'ouvre et dévoile Parvati Patil en compagnie de Dean Thomas, les deux Gryffondors se tiennent la main et Hermione les regarde étrangement. Elle comprend facilement qu'elle vient de les prendre sur le fait et que les deux jeunes gens sont en couple, du moins, ils entretiennent une relation.

 _« Désolé, on ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un. »_

Hermione leurs sourit et se lève. Elle compte les laisser tranquille. Avant de passer la porte, Pavarti la retient par le bras.

 _« Hermione, n'en parle pas, s'il te plait. »_

La brune hoche la tête et s'en va. Elle descend les escaliers et s'installe dans un des canapés de la salle commune.

 _Alors comme ça, Parvati et Dean sont ensemble._ Elle ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient amis.

Hermione décide de quitter la salle commune de Gryffondor. Puisqu'elle n'est pas en cours de divination et qu'elle ne peut pas y aller maintenant que le cours à commencer, elle va profiter de son temps libre pour aller s'inscrire à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn.

Elle toque contre la porte qui mène au bureau du professeur de potions et celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule. A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouve le professeur Slughorn et Cole, l'élève de Serdaigle. Hermione salue les deux individus.

 _« Vous êtes là pour vous inscrire à la soirée de Noël, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?_

 _-Exactement professeur._

 _-Monsieur Anderson était aussi là pour ça, je vous laisse choisir vos sièges. »_

Le professeur leurs tend un parchemin sur lequel est dessine trois cercles, qui sont sensés représentés les tables qu'il y aura à la soirée, ainsi que les chaises autour des tables. Elle remarque que Harry est déjà venu s'inscrire avec Ginny et ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a prévenue.

 _« Où veux-tu te placer ?_ lui demande Cole

 _-Là. »_

Elle touche un emplacement au hasard, à une autre table qu'Harry et Ginny et son nom s'inscrit sur le parchemin. Cole décide de se placer juste à côté d'elle.

 _« Bien bien, vous pouvez y aller jeunes gens. »_

Slughorn leurs sourit et ferme la porte derrière eux. Cole se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention d'Hermione.

 _« J'ai un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard vendredi, ça te dit de venir ? McGonagall nous laisse sortir à Pré-au-Lard après. »_

Cole parait stressé, comme s'il avait peur qu'Hermione le rejette et lui dise non. Mais la brune veut aller le voir à son match. Elle veut sortir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard après le match. Alors elle accepte, avec un grand sourire et Cole lui sourit en retour. Et peut-être qu'Harry avait raison, peut-être que Cole lui tourne et peut-être qu'elle va le laisser faire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 :_

Serdaigle menait le match, les Serpentards étaitent à deux doigts de perdre si leur attrapeur ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant pour attraper le vif d'or. Un temps mort vient d'être annoncé et Blaise Zabini, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards est sur le point d'abandonner. Son attrapeur, Harper Murphy, est couché au milieu du terrain, essoufflé. Cela fait maintenant 2h30 que le match a commencé.

De là où elle est, Hermione regarde Cole rire avec ses amis Serdaigle tandis que Blaise est entrain de s'énerver sur l'attrapeur de son équipe. Le Quidditch n'est pas le sport favori de la Gryffondore mais elle sait que normalement, c'est Draco qui est à la place d'Harper car c'est lui l'attrapeur en titre depuis 5 ans.

Draco, qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis l'épisode dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il ne s'est pas rendu en cours de potions, ni même en cours de sortillèges. Le blond s'est totalement volatilisé.

Cole la regarde et quand elle sort enfin de ses pensées et qu'elle le remarque, elle lui fait un signe. Le garçon vole jusqu'à elle tandis qu'elle s'avance jusqu'à la balustrade.

Il est beau sur son balai, le vent souffle dans son visage et fait voler ses mèches de cheveux noires. Le bleu lui va à merveille.

 _« Tu vas bien ?_ demande Cole

 _-Super_ , elle lui sourit. _Tu penses que c'est bientôt terminé ? »_

Le Serdaigle hausse les épaules.

 _« Les capitaines sont entrain de parler, Zabini a l'air énervé contre son attrapeur, je pense qu'il va abandonner. »_

Après ses mots, le haut parleur s'enclenche dans un bruit crissant et la voix de l'arbitre se fait entendre.

 _« Votre attention à tous. Serpentard abandonne, les Serdaigles gagnent le match ! »_

Des cris de joies s'élèvent de la tribune des Serdaigles. Cole affiche un grand sourire et fait un signe à Hermione avant de redescendre sur le terrain avec ses coéquipiers.

L'ambiance aux Trois Balais est chaleureuse. Tout le monde se parle et rit ensemble, même les Serpentards sont là. Hermione cherche Cole des yeux, celui-ci est assis sur un banc avec ses coéquipiers. Elle décide de le rejoindre et il a l'air enchanté de voir qu'elle est finalement venue.

 _« Hermione ! Je t'ai gardé une place. »_

Il dit en se reculant un peu pour lui faire de la place. Elle s'installe à côté de lui sans hésiter. Les discussions reprennent entre ce petit groupe de Serdaigle. Hermione discute avec Cole du match. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Draco n'a pas joué avec les Serpentards ce soir.

 _« Il a laissé sa place à Harper,_ lui explique Cole. Apparemment _il ne veut plus faire partie de l'équipe._

 _-C'est mieux comme ça si vous voulez mon avis,_ s'excalme Lisa Turnin, une fille qu'Hermione côtoie en cours de Sortilèges.

 _-Regarde- le, je me demande ce qu'il fait encore à Poudlard… »_

Leurs yeux se tournent vers Draco, assis à une table avec Blaise et d'autres Serpentards. Hermione trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et a le regard fixé sur sa bièreaubeurre. La brune ne se sent pas à sa place à cette table, entouré de Serdaigle aigris qui préfèrent parler sur les gens dans leurs dos.

 _« Je pense que je vais y aller…_ dit-elle tout bas à Cole.

 _-Déjà ? »_

Elle hoche la tête et commence à se lever.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Cole l'aide à remettre son manteau et la suit dehors. Le temps s'est refroidi et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner une fois à l'extérieur du bar. Son manteau n'est pas très épais et Cole n'hésite pas à lui proposer de lui passer sa veste.

 _« Non, t'en fais pas, je vais rentrer de toute façon._

 _-C'est à propos de Draco ?_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Si tu pars, c'est parce qu'on a parlé de Draco ? »_

Hermione secoue la tête. Oui, elle part parce que ces imbéciles de Serdaigle ont parlé de Draco mais elle ne l'avouera jamais et surtout pas devant Cole.

 _« Je suis juste fatiguée Cole…_ elle lui ment.

 _-Alors je rentre avec toi. »_

Draco se sentait de trop à cette table. Lui, qui avait quitté son poste d'attrapeur, lui, qui avait pactisé avec le diable, lui, qui avait toujours été un sale gosse insultant à Poudlard. Il les sentait, les paires d'yeux qui se posaient sur lui dés qu'il entrait dans une pièce et il en avait plus qu'assez.

 _« Draco ? Pansy va aller commander nos boissons, tu veux quelque chose ? »_ lui demande son ami Blaise.

Le blond secoue la tête. Il en est déjà à sa troisième bièreaubeurre et bien que ces boissons ne soient pas extrêmement alcoolisées, il n'en veut pas plus. Tout ce qu'il veut en fait, c'est partir d'ici, retournez dans son dortoir et se blottir sous sa couette, comme le parfait lâche qu'il est. Alors il se lève, prévient Blaise qu'il s'en va et celui-ci n'essaie même pas de le retenir. Il sort d'un pas pressé et traverse toute la rue jusqu'à arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Draco attend le train qui le ramènera à Poudlard, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume noir. En arrivant sur le quai, il avait vu Hermione et Cole, blottis l'un contre l'autre et cette vision lui avait procuré un sentiment insupportable qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Il avait détourné la tête, le plus vite possible. Sa tête a tourné tellement rapidement qu'il en a eu mal à la nuque.

Le Serpentard avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, il se concentrait tellement pour ne pas lever la tête qu'il allait surement louper le train. Il ne savait même pas qu'Hermione et Cole se fréquentaient. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que l'ancien lui serait allé les embêter, aurait insulté Hermione de « Sang-de-Bourbe » et aurait dit à Cole qu'il aurait pu mieux choisir. Mais il avait changé. Il n'est pas devenu meilleur qu'avant, non. Il a juste arrêté d'être un idiot avec les autres. En fait, il n'en avait plus rien à faire des autres. La seule personne importante pour lui était sa mère et c'est aussi la seule qu'il écoutait.

 _« Voilà, nous y sommes. »_

Hermione et Cole étaient devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir. Sur le quai en attendant le train, elle grelottait et Cole l'avait attirée à lui pour la blottir contre son torse et lui procurer un peu de chaleur. Dans un des compartiments du premier wagon du train, elle était restée blottie contre lui et seul Merlin sait à quel point c'était une énorme bêtise.

Elle est sensée se concentrer sur ses ASPICS, sur ses cours, sur ses devoirs. Sur tout mais pas une relation amoureuse. D'ailleurs, pouvait-on vraiment parler d'une relation ? Cole n'était que son ami, un ami certes très séduisant.

 _« Monsieur Malfoy, je ne pensais que vous seriez rentré de si tôt ! »_

Hermione se pencha à une vitesse folle sur la balustrade après avoir entendu les mots du Baron Sanglant. Draco se tenait au pied d'un escalier, il était difficile de le voir tant les escaliers ne faisaient que changer de place mais elle arrivait tout de même à voir sa chevelure blonde.

 _« Quand allez-vous me laisser tranquille ? »_

La brune fut étonnée d'entendre que Draco n'était pas en colère. Il avait juste l'air tellement fatigué. Sa voix était rauque et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient prononcés tellement bas qu'Hermione avait du tendre l'oreille pour les entendre.

 _« Jamais Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes mon Serpentard préféré ! »_

Draco souffla longuement et Hermione le vit s'en aller vers les cachots, là où elle l'avait suivit quelques jours auparavant.

 _« Hermione ? »_

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle avait totalement oublié la présence de Cole. D'un juste rapide, Hermione colla un baisé sur la joue du Serdaigle, prononça le mot de passe qui permettait d'entrer dans le dortoir le plus vite possible et la Grosse Dame, comprenant l'urgence, laissa passer Hermione et referma aussitôt le dortoir, avec un regard désolé pour Cole.


End file.
